There has been continuous movement in carrier industries, particularly with air carriers, to seat passengers more closely to increase carrying capacity. To increase passenger carrying capacity, living space is becoming increasingly compact. In an effort to give passengers the most possible living space, seating structures are also becoming more compact to compensate for tighter seating arrangements. However, higher passenger capacity may lead to increased discomfort and stress for passengers from reduced living space.
Entertainment systems, and in the case of air carriers in-flight entertainment systems, may be used to distract or otherwise help passengers have a more pleasant travel experience in closely confined spaces. Current entertainment systems, though, may be compromised in that they may be a general entertainment system, where all passengers must watch or listen to one or a small number of works, or they provide a less than ideal experience because individual entertainment systems for each passenger are space constrained and may interfere with other passengers enjoyment of their own entertainment. In either case, traditional entertainment systems may not provide adequate relief to passengers from the stress of tightly packed seating arrangements.